


All Hail West Texas

by everamazingfe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: One fic about two people, one house, a motorcycle, and an evening spent under the stars.A songfic based on the song “Jenny” by The Mountain Goats.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Kudos: 3





	All Hail West Texas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a previously posted fic from 2018. Also posted to my tumblr everamazingfe.tumblr.com. If you'd like to follow my main, it's nb-rimmytim.tumblr.com

Before the crew had begun, before the infamous Fake AH Crew had taken hold of Los Santos in a death grip and never let go, there was just Geoff. And by his side, there was just Jack. No crime, no stress, no Kingpin, and no life on the run. Life was simple and sweet for them. Their house faced west, and the sunset hit the front porch each evening. Watching it together was always a treat, it was Geoff’s favorite time of day, perhaps only second to waking up each morning next to Jack. Sometimes she would make sweet tea, but usually they just drank in the sight of the sun and of each other. While their evenings were spent together in the fading sunlight, their days were filled with work. Honest work. 

Geoff had an office job that he swore was going to kill him one day, though whether it’d be from stress or boredom he wasn’t quite sure. Jack’s work was a little more fulfilling, a freelance artist who alternated between painting big beautiful murals and small humble canvases. She went wherever the work took her, and Geoff was more than happy to follow. The work had taken them to Texas, and had kept them there for a while. Eventually it would take them to California, and that’s where things would all go wrong. But they hadn’t gotten there yet. 

It was one evening where Geoff was out on the porch without Jack, staring out into the horizon and waiting for her to return. The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky, and she never missed a sunset. Worry began to grip his chest, until he heard the roar of an engine and saw a small silhouette in the distance rapidly growing bigger, and louder. It wasn't the roar of the engine of the car she usually drove, but it  _ was _ the silhouette of his partner. He could recognize her anywhere. The sun was at Jack's back as she roared into the driveway, the early evening sun illuminating her from behind to give her an angel-like glow, the beams shining through her hair to make it burn a fiery red. That was Jack. There was a new Kawasaki beneath her, bright yellow and black and not yet dirtied by the dirt kicked up from the road. 

Geoff stood slowly, a hand shielding his eyes so that he could hope to see the other and what he'd ridden home on. "What the hell is that? When did you get this?!" he questioned, the tone not as angry as Jack had been expecting it to be. If anything, he almost sounded excited. Though she’d been saving for one for quite some time, it still almost felt like an impulse purchase that she shouldn’t have made. But she had no regrets just yet, especially not after hearing the glee in Geoff’s voice when he asked her about it.

"What does it look like it is, dumbass? It’s a motorcycle," Jack responded with a grin, nodding for Geoff to get on behind her. She really wanted to take advantage of the clear sky and bright stars that were on display that night now that she had something that could navigate the rough terrain. Sitting on their front porch couldn't ever give the same feeling as actually being out in the desert underneath it all, far away from any light source.

Geoff let out a relenting sigh as he hopped on the back of the bike, arms wrapped tight around Jack's middle and cheek pressed between her shoulder blades. Unable to help himself, he took a deep breath, inhaling as deeply as he possibly could. The fabric of her shirt was soft beneath his skin and still smelled faintly like detergent, and the smell of her hair combined with that to make something that smelled so inherently  _ Jack _ that he couldn’t help but smile. It was sweet and delicious, like the warm desert air that surrounded them. "Alright then, smartass. Let's see what this baby can do then."

"Oh, this baby can do a lot, Geoff. Nine hundred cc’s of raw power. It doesn't get much better than that." With that said, Jack turned the bike around in the driveway, kicking up a cloud of dust. She pointed the headlamp toward the horizon and gave only a single warning to hold on before they were off, flying fast away from their home and into the sunset.

While the desert was usually huge and daunting, with their drives into work feeling endless and lonely, but right then it didn't feel like it could ever be big enough. The raw, whining power of the bike and the expert navigator at the handles made it seem so small. Their car could never navigate the dirt like this, it was too big and clunky and slow. They rode for what seemed like hours, and it was dark when Jack finally stopped the bike, and when she did they ended up being so far from their home that it wasn't even a speck on the horizon. The porchlights were out of sight, if they’d even bothered to turn on when it got dark. Geoff didn't drop his arms from the other's waist right away, though. Instead, he lifted his hand and pressed gentle kisses to the back of Jack's neck, smirking against her skin as she leaned back against him with a soft hum. She reached a hand back to run her fingers through Geoff’s hair affectionately, pulling him ever closer. 

"You know..." He trailed off, a kiss punctuating the statement. "I'm not sure why you bought this, but I'm so glad you did.” She only laughed, pulling herself free from Geoff's arms to get off the bike. The older man had no choice but to follow, grabbing onto Jack's hand and pulling her in for a proper kiss now that they were standing. The reason why she’d bought it was purely that she’d wanted to. And now she definitely didn’t have any regrets. 

The night was clearer than any other, but the stars weren't the focus of their eyes as they sat down together on the dirt, Jack's hand held gently in Geoff's. They shared kisses and talked, just like they would if they were still on the porch, only now they were laid beneath the endless summer sky. It had a way of bringing out an honesty between them that didn’t show up on the porch, because it was just the two of them out there, and it felt like the rest of the world didn't exist. They were the one thing in the galaxy God didn't have his eyes on, and the only thought that could cross Geoff's mind was how could his life possibly get any better? 

If only he knew.

Just a few short months later, the house would be traded for a small one bedroom apartment in Los Santos, most of their belongings and the Kawasaki left to collect dust in a storage unit while they found their footing. But jobs fall through, the honest ones always do in Los Santos, and they ended up like everyone else. But as they found their footing and found their crew, they had one advantage over the other crews that littered the city: A love that ran so deep it was bigger than the west Texas sky. 

Jack was always the best at what she did, no matter what it was she was doing, and Geoff was always willing to follow her lead and support her. And once they settled into their new life, they found themselves stepping away from it every now and then to go back to that house and brush the dust off that motorcycle, taking it back out into the desert to find themselves again. 


End file.
